


At The Movies

by Cambiontwins



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang go to the movies and Nico gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This was a multitasking fic, I played a game while writing this so I have no idea how this will be read but if any of you see any “die die die” or some kind of other lingo just let me know.
> 
> At The Movies  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Nico hated this, he didn’t like going to the movies because he got bored with them quickly. He would either dose off in the middle or start entertaining himself in other ways, this time around though he though that he would entertain himself, and with the one person he knew wouldn’t complain about him curing his boredom.

 

Nico looked down at his friends in the front row of seats to make sure that they wouldn’t be getting up soon and then he shifted his gaze to the only other person with him in the back rows, Luke. He shifted in his seat and set his hand on the older teens thigh so that he was clear as to what he was about to start doing, Luke only spared him a quick sideways glance before turning his attention back towards the movie. Nico was lucky that Luke had gotten them the whole cinema for the night or else he might have just chosen to fall asleep.

 

The young Italian slowly massaged the blond’s crotch, who in turn took in a breath and held it for a while as Nico kept up his actions, though soon the young teens actions lead him to unzip the blonds jeans and pull out his hard and leaking cock. Luke’s breath quickened as he felt Nico’s fingers tease him, the pure sweet torture of those ghostly touches were making it hard for him to concentrate on the movie, the movie he snuck them into in the dead of night.

 

Nico listened with heightened hearing to the soft sounds Luke was trying to hold back and he couldn’t help but push the blond even more, the young Italian quickly looked over at the lower rows again before he started to lower himself down towards the blonds leaking dick. When Nico darted out his tongue to taste the tip Luke accidentally let out a moan, though luckily for him there was a big explosion in the movie at the same time as he had let out his moan so no one heard him, he hoped.

 

Nico bobbed his head on the blonds dick, and swirled his tongue around the head every time he moved up and then with every downward motion he would curl his tongue around the blonds length which would make him grip the seats armrests extra hard. Luke couldn’t take much more of this, he had to fucking cum, he pulled Nico off of him and quickly put his hard cock away and zipped himself up before getting up and headed for the door pulling the young Italian along by his arm.

 

The two stumbled into the bathroom and locked the door behind them before Nico found himself pinned against the door with Luke devouring his devious mouth. The two let their tongues dual, and let their passion get the best of them as Luke picked Nico up who hooked his legs around his waist, Luke sat Nico down on the floor and made quick work of his pants and underwear before he slipped his fingers into the little ghost kings mouth.

 

“Get them nice and wet” the blond said as he felt the younger teens tongue swirl around his digits, but as he watched that mouth suck his fingers he heard a knocking at the door and the voice of his new cabin mate calling, “Are you guys going to be long, I have to use the bathroom” Luke just rolled his eyes and answered his usual booty call, “Go to the girls bathroom, its only us guys here anyway” and after that he heard the boys retreating foot steps, he would have to punish the boy later or tomorrow.

 

Luke pulled his fingers past those full lips and moved them down towards his prize, he didn’t have time for any foreplay because thanks to Nico he was too close to risk it so instead he just pushed the first finger in and watched as the younger teen took it like it was nothing. The second and third fingers followed not long after, though he took his time playing with the boys prostate just to get him as close as he was, he knew that once he was inside of Nico that he wouldn’t last long and he wasn’t the ghost king to cum just as fast as him.

 

When Luke removed his fingers he smirked at the boy below him before he helped him up and got them into their earlier position, with Nico’s legs securely around his waist and his hands on the boy’s perfect little ass. Luke parted Nico’s cheeks before he guided himself into the tight heat of the younger teen, he they both moaned as Luke continued to push into Nico until he was seated inside of him.

 

After giving him time to adjust Luke started to pull out and then push back into Nico and the young Italian was loving it, he didn’t get it enough from Percy and he never turned away a chance to get fucked, especially not by Luke because the guy was amazing when it came to sex. Once Luke set his pace he started searching and when he found his target he never missed it, and Nico could do nothing but let out loud moans of pleasure as the older boy hit his prostate with each thrust back in.

 

Both boys were getting close, or rather both boys have been holding back to extend their time together but try as they might it was no use. Nico squeezed Luke’s shoulders as he came in between them and started to bounce back on the blonds cock which was still pounding into him, each hit still hitting his prostate. Luke held onto Nico and bite into his shoulder as he filled the younger boy, his cum leaking out of the boys abused ass and running down his spent cock and his tired legs.

 

When the two boys went back to take their seats the credits were rolling and the only one who looked at them with a knowing look was Tony, the new kid bunking with Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a review, and let us know what you thought. For our followers, we have been in a rut as of late but we are powering through it so updates should be coming, hopefully. Hope everyone enjoyed this quick weekly.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


End file.
